


Clockwork

by sir



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert always rises at the break of dawn. Valjean is a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

Javert woke early again. As he aged it had become more of a challenge to achieve, perhaps erring fifteen or twenty minutes off his usual time, but Javert always found himself shifting from dreams at the break of dawn. It meant something before, a head start to a chase, but his clockwork pattern had now become somewhat of a bother with his mark resting softly beside him. His fingers twitched as his languid bones caught up with his brain and he shifted with a sigh. The grey warmth of morning's light crept across his eyelids and he pulled the covers higher up to sink firmly into the dreamless heat.

His movement caused his partner to stir and long, muscled arms moved to wrap around the Inspector, a head of dark, curled hair now resting against his chest. Javert cracked open an eye and peered downwards to the sleeping Valjean, lips parted and breathing softly against his skin.

“Good morning, Monsieur.” Javert whispered, planting a kiss to the top of Valjean's head and freeing an arm long enough to trail a slow stroke down his side, swiping a thumb back and forth across a particularly sensitive spot on his lower back that caused Valjean to _hmm_ softly and arch to the touch, pressing tighter up against Javert. Sliding his hand reverse allowed him to catch a fleshy section of Valjean's side exposed by the arch, a teasing finger glancing his nipple. Javert held back a grin as Valjean's brow furrowed in his sleep, lips opening further and a louder hum escaping as he rolled over and away from Javert, sheets slipping off as he found a cool section of the bed that seemed to lack the ticklish touches native to whatever warm pillow he had previously been resting upon.

Javert was definitely, fully awake by now, the sheets had slipped to reveal Jean Valjean's sculptured body. His eyes roved down the man's back to his delectable ass and Javert couldn't resist but to follow the same trail with his hand, kneading the rosy skin carefully so as not to wake Valjean. Javert rubbed last of the sleep from his eyes and chased Valjean's movements, pulling up tightly behind him, his cock growing harder the more he played with his quarry. Eventually, Javert was confident enough to slide a slick finger inside Valjean, watching his expressions twist into a gasp. Javert paused until his eyes fluttered back into slumber, shifting onto his back and unconsciously spreading his legs to the Inspector's fingers. Valjean's face flushed slightly and his cock twitched, half hard.

“Having a good dream, mon trésor?” Javert cracked a smile, rubbing Valjean's stomach reassuringly as his cock continued to harden.

Javert sunk down to position himself between Valjean's legs and ran a tongue from the man's balls to the tip of his dick, slicking the impressive length before taking him into his mouth as far as he could without gagging. Valjean's hips twitched, pushing up into Javert's mouth. Valjean's eyes fluttered slightly under Javert's eager tongue and it seemed that he wouldn't remain asleep for much longer. Each lazy thrust brought a sharp gasp to Valjean's lips, the crux of the thrust pushing him further down Javert's throat, to the recoil that pushed him down onto the Inspector's thick fingers.

“Couldn't wait for me to wake, Inspector?” Valjean's voice caused Javert to pull off his cock, bright eyes glazed with lust as he licked his lips. Javert grinned, idly pumping at the length as he curled playfully into Valjean's thigh, reddening slightly.

Valjean made a beckoning motion and Javert obeyed, rising to plant a sloppy kiss on him, sharing the taste with his lover. He continued to trail kisses down Valjean's neck, nipping at his collarbone as hands felt around his thick ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing Javert's pink hole, allowing Valjean to grind his cock against it.

Javert sucked at the fingers that had previously been inside Valjean, slicking them up enough to do the same to himself, this time in preparation for his lover's cock. Javert ran his hands up his own thighs, pressing his face into Valjean's neck as he traced a circle around his pucker before sinking fingers in. As he gasped from the thickness of his own digits, Valjean pulled him into a kiss. Javert's writhing groans vibrated through Valjean, right down to the tip of his cock.

“Finger yourself for me, Inspector. That's a good boy.” Javert whimpered against Valjean shaking as he pushed further into himself. Through clenched teeth, Javert finally built up the energy to speak.

“Please, Monsieur... fuck me.” He had a habit of turning beet red as he asked to be penetrated, which was precisely why Valjean waited until he did. Smiling satisfactorily, he patted Javert's shoulders and pressed his cock head to the Inspector's stretched hole. Javert shifted obediently to place knuckles on Valjean's pecs.

“Tell me, Inspector, who wants fucked?”

“I do, Monsieur.” Javert begged, a childish whining to his tone.

“Then fuck yourself on me, mon amour.” Valjean grinned, stroking a thumb across Javert's heated cheek.

Javert backed up and squatted down, Valjean's cock sinking slowly into his thick rump. His face contorted as the sheer size of Valjean assaulted him, thick meat filled his tight passage.

“Mon dieu, Monsieur...” Javert hissed, breathing sharply as his hand reached out to grab Valjean's arm.

“Sssh, that's a good boy. Just a few more inches.” Valjean cupped Javert's face and kissed his shaking features, licking sweat off Javert's nose before kissing him chastely. Javert closed his eyes as his ass reached Valjean's balls, cursing quietly before looking once more to his lover, who nodded the affirmative. With permission, he began to slowly rise again, fucking himself on Valjean's cock. Every so often, Valjean would surprise him with a thrust and the Inspector would yelp, prompting a grin from the man beneath him.

As he got used to the feeling, Javert became more confident. Anchoring himself on Valjean's muscled thighs, he arched himself and began to fuck harder. His own cock throbbed angrily against his belly and he could feel cum rising in his balls with every stroke of his prostate.

“I think I might... fuck... Jean...”

“On my cock, Inspector.” Valjean commanded, and Javert pulled himself off quickly enough to spill his seed over Valjean's length. Thick ropes of cum ran in tracks down Valjean's cock and dripped off his balls, coating his pubes and thighs. Javert smiled, eyes closed and riding the last waves of pleasure before turning back to Valjean, awaiting new commands.

“Back on my cock. I'm not done with you.”

Javert's raw, softening cock twitched as he placed himself back on Valjean's cock, this time feeling the heat of his own cum inside him.

“Do you like the feeling?” Valjean grinned as he began thrusting once more. Javert was caught breathless and could only nod, relishing the full feeling once more.

“Good. I have more to fill you up with.” Valjean's words transitioned to grunts as he fucked harder. As his own orgasm began to rise, he became rougher with Javert, grabbing the man's face and pulling him into a rough, sloppy kiss and slapping his ass hard enough to leave marks for the next week.

Valjean reached climax and paused, balls deep in Javert as he unloaded thick jets of cum inside the Inspector, digging his nails into that fat ass as pleasure invaded every sense. Javert was buried into the crook of Valjean's neck, moaning as he was filled up with fresh seed, a sticky concoction cooling inside him. Eventually he rose to meet Valjean's gaze, his own lowering slightly as his lover looked back.

“Thank you, Monsieur.”

Valjean smiled, running a hand through his sleep-ruffled hair and leaning in for another kiss. Javert moved to face the ground once more as the kiss broke, but Valjean's finger on his chin coaxed him to return eye contact.

“Anything you seek I shall provide, Inspector Javert. My Javert.”


End file.
